


Bond, Emissary Bond

by Pandaabeer



Series: A thin Veil [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elves, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between choosing an allegiance, turning 18 and homecoming. To be honest all Stiles really wants is to finish his Druid training, heal the Nemeton and keep up his GPA. But with strange new kids, stranger dreams, and over protective pack members nothing is ever easy.</p><p> Sequel to Love Agus Cumhdaigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles is fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi!
> 
> I'm still taking suggestions because I love them. I'm starting out with a little bit of general every day stuff and plot set up before we get into anything too deep.
> 
> I wish I had someone to iron these plots out with I'm going insane trying to do it myself.

Everything was going great. Well, considering.

As it currently stands.

Scott is an Alpha, Derek is an Alpha, they talked, begrudgingly, sometimes. Okay, they never really talk face to face, and when they do they fight. But they are basically one pack most of the time.

Jackson is back and still a jackass. His allegiance will never be with Scott. So he’s firmly in Derek’s pack and is loyal to a tee, no matter that Stiles still kind of hates him for his pervious torment.

Isaac floats between packs, because he can’t chose a damn side. He’s replaced Stiles as Scott’s best friend and confidant, but still calls Stiles pack mom, it’s just the matter of which alpha he’s with at the time for which pack he means.

Lydia and Stiles are the bestest friends that have ever been. They go shopping, translate ancient text, hang out with the girls from jungle. Stiles loves her with everything he has, he just doesn’t see her sexually, she’s like a really smart twin that looks nothing like him.

Allison is well debatable. Stiles didn’t trust her any way. She’s pretty much flittering between Scott and Isaac, and it’s all a confusing mess. Her whole family creeps Stiles out, even with their reformed take on hunting. If they lost all their weapons all together he probably still wouldn’t feel safe.

Danny was firmly in love with Ethan, who with his twin stayed behind after the whole Alpha pack thing. Stiles also didn’t trust Ethan, but Danny was team human even if he wasn’t completely in the know. Or at least Stiles didn’t think he was. So it was a bit of a shock that on his second day back to school Danny came up to him after lacrosse practice.

“Ethan offered me the bite.” Stiles bristled a little. Technically though both Scott and Derek had allowed the Alpha’s to stay it would be very rude for them to start a pack.

“So you want to develop a furry problem of your own?” They were packing away stuff from practice. Finstock demanded Stiles do it after he fumbled a pass spectacularly, and Danny volunteering right after.

“I’m not sure. I understand what they are but I don’t get what that means.” Stiles always knew Danny was smart. Smarter still since just last year the guy had been hospitalized due to the actions of the supernatural.

“I could lend you some books if you want. To help you with your decision. I know that it will be a lot to take in, and I know that you and Ethan are really close but Danny. It changes everything when you fully step into this life. If it’s what you really want I’ll be here to help.” He patted the buffer man on the shoulder.

“Thanks Stiles. I don’t know, I kind of like being human, but I want to be fully informed.”

“Of course, don’t we all!” Stiles smiled brightly. “Though, I don’t think I really count. I think there’s something to be said that you might be the only one of us new to this to step out of High School still hundred percent human, besides Alison but you know I don’t think she counts either.”

“The lone survivor of humanity.”

“Exactly!”

\----

Derek wasn’t sure what had him in such a tiff. Maybe it was that even though Jackson was back and had stated firmly Derek would always be his Alpha (and he moved into the apartment next to his, a year off since he’d already graduated highschool), his pack wasn’t secure. As it stood it consisted of Jackson, Lydia, and Cora. Even though Cora was off somewhere doing her own thing, and Lydia was as far away from wolf as possible, and Jackson was now a full-fledged in control beta. Isaac was a toss up, but Derek knew even though he gave the boy the bite given a choice he would chose Scott. There was something else missing. Well someone and he damn well knew it was Stiles.  But he went and said it anyway. Gave the druid permission to bond with Scott. As was his right. Stiles was Scott’s best friend andfor all intents and purposes his brother. Who was Derek to come in between that bond?

“ Nephew I’m home!” Derek turned slowly in the direction the voice came from. It wasn’t anywhere close, just on the edges of his hearing but there was no way to ignore Peter’s voice. As if there weren’t enough wolves in one town anyway.

“Uncle, welcome back.” Peter had been missing since the end of the Alpha debaucle. No sight of hide or hair from him, in over six months. Yet here he was, at the start of a school year; prime time for things to go to hell.

\---

“Stiles, I really don’t like how she smells.” Stiles rolled his eyes. For the fifth time in the past week since he started school and had started talking more with the new girl Ann, Scott or Isaac, and a memorable time when Aiden had approached the druid about the girl.

“Oh please true alpha, tell me her scent.” The sarcasm was there, but Stiles was still looking at his friend when the wolf scrunched his nose in concentration.

“Old, and green, and...sparkly.”

“Really descriptive Scott. Thanks. Sparkly, really?”

“She smells like the door to the fairy place we were in.” Ah, Isaac sweet Isaac, at least that comparison was helpful.

“Okay, well I’ll keep an eye on her. We’re studying this weekend. If she does anything or is up to anything I’ll try to talk it out of her okay? Lay on some Stilinksi charm!”

“Stiles that’s not safe. What if she you know...?” Stiles held back a sigh. For werewolves who constantly got a bad rep these guys gave no one the benefit of a doubt.

“Enthralls and tries to kidnap me?” Stiles snorts. “I’m sorry, I thought I was the only one who avoided that little disaster. Guys seriously, don’t worry I doubt she’s up to anything.” With a smile Stiles picked up the other half of his sandwich and took a bite. “Besides! It’s our last year of high school there’s so many more important things to worry about. Like homecoming!”

“Vote for me or die.” The banshee of their group cut into their conversation.

“That’s my girl.” Stiles smiled in Lydia’s direction.

 


	2. Things like Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Ann's friendship flourish as they study for chemistry. Stiles gets another visit from a worried Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta.

 

Ann was alright. Stiles liked her well enough, she was funny, smart, kept up with Stiles’ rambling. So yea she was pretty legit. And Stiles, well he was the kind of guy, who let people’s actions speak for them. So even if Isaac and Scott, had some sort of werewolf sensey vendetta against the girl Stiles wasn’t one to judge.

They had originally agreed to meet at the library but sometime during the week they decided that the library on a Saturday was not where they wanted to be. So instead Stiles was sitting in the middle of a low table in Ann’s living room. The place was small and she had earlier apologized for not being completely unpacked. A few boxes were off to the side, and a rather large one had been by her doorway. All in all though the small basement apartment was nice.

“Don’t worry. I’m more than certain when I move out I’ll be living out of suitcase for at least a semester.” She laughed at that and had offered him something to drink.

“I have to do something soon before my parents visit.”

Usually he would be the one to come right out and ask her who and what she was and why she was in Beacon Hills, but he’d grown a little. At least he’d like to think he’d grown over the past couple of months. Which is why they were at her place, instead of his if she was Fae shouldn’t have made it a step into his house with all of his new protections, he decided to be a friend. A pal, an amigo, a companion. I mean she really didn’t have any other friends, being the new girl in a town this small was hard. Unlike Alison, Ann didn’t have the advantage of befriending the most popular girl in school.

“So what was your old school like?” Having officially given up on their lab, as they still had another four days to finish it, he could crank it out in two hours if needed, Stiles made conversation.

“Uh, oh I was homeschooled.” She didn’t look particularly pleased about that, at all really. “It sucked. My parents are super over protective! I only had like one friend growing up. As soon as I was old enough to move out I did.” She sighed loudly, and Stiles nodded. It explained why she wasn’t worried about making a bunch of new friends. She was used to being alone.

“But why Beacon Hills I mean, we’re definitely nothing to leave home for.” Especially since the school death rate was unnecessarily high.

“Trust me Beacon is super exciting in comparison. Also this was the only school my parents and I both agreed on. I wanted to go to L.A or like a really big city but Beacon isn’t so bad. I mean if they had it their way, my paretns would’ve kept me homeschooled until I was grey. So we compromised, I don’t know why they chose here but at least it’s not as cold like their other choices.” She shrugged and smiled chewing lightly on her pen.

“I guess I’ve been here so long nothing seems interesting anymore.” Stiles usually had a pretty good sense of character. Example one, knowing Peter was a creep, example two, knowing Gerard was a creep, example three, knowing the twins were creeps even if they’re still around. And so he felt he was pretty justified in his judgment of people.

I mean his first judgement of Derek was, what the hell, and it stands that that’s still his judgement because Derek never made any sense. He was the enigma of engimas, he literally was only known in name, and alphaness everything else was/is a confusing mess. Stiles looked down at his work, that he'd been absently filling out.

“Enough about me anyway, tell me about Ethers.”

“Here, take a look I’m done.”

“Oh god let me copy. Chemistry sucks. Give me a solid history assignment but leave math out of it.” Ann, grabbed at his papers and looked at it. “Hm, this is finished but who’s Derek?” Oh dear god no. Subconscious writing got him every time.

-

Stiles collapsed on his bed. His study session with Ann went really well. Even if she did awkwardly question him about Derek, to which he lied? Kind of lied? Told some half truths like. ‘He’s an older guy I hang out with’ ‘He’s no one really’ ‘No I’m not dating him oh my god.’ ‘Ann please, I swear all everyone ever asks me about is Derek!’ Which made her shut up with a pointed look but she dropped the Derek subject which good. Because even though he didn’t believe her to have any vindictive plans towards him or the wolves she didn’t need to ask about Derek freaking Hale.

Because usually anyone looking for Derek Hale was either, evil or in immediate danger. Himself included.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.” Stiles spun around in his chair as the very Alpha he was talking about appeared in his window. “Let me guess. They pack drew straws to see if I was still alive and you drew the short stick?”

“No, but you really shouldn’t have gone into her house.” Stiles rolled his eyes. He got it, he really did. He was human, he had no sharp claws, no healing abilities, but he was also a full trained druid with a bit of a inkling towards practitioner magic, even if that last tidbit he kept to himself. His pack really shouldn’t underestimate him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Lie.” Stiles shrugged and stood up. He moved closer to the dark haired were and offered his wrist. “Here, I showered but I know it will make you feel better.” Derek frowned even deeper than he already was. The first time Stiles had realized Derek had been scenting him and had confronted him on it, was a day for the records. Seriously the Alpha had blushed. Now Stiles was overtly aware of werewolf practices and habits, and even if Derek was stubborn and tried to push Stiles away. Stiles was pack.

“I’m not going to tell you to stay away from her.” Even as the Alpha grabbed his wrist and rubbed his own hand against it Stiles thought it was nice that he wasn’t trying to control him. “Just be careful. You’re not expendable.” And with a swift turn Derek was gone out the window.

“I’m aware you know! I don’t save your asses for fun!” He shouted knowing Derek could hear him. Now he had a headache and an English assignment to start. Great. The exciting Saturday night life of Stiles Stilinski. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that! Some more interaction some more Ann, some more Derek. And a whole lot of 'where the hell is the plot?'


	3. You're a wizard Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles handles more dreams, and gets closer to Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the previous chapters. It was supposed to be two chapters but I didn't like how it flowed that way~

“Stiles! Stiles!” Stiles had to admit he enjoyed the way Ann said his name. It was with the slightest accent that she didn’t really have until she was trying to say names or when she was excited. He quickly turned around and faced her jogging form. She was wearing green today, she looked good in green.

“Ann! Where’s the fire?” He smiled at her, it was right before lunch, and she was usually nowhere to be found.

“Stiles what even is Supernatural? I got paired with this girl in history and she asked me if I saw last night’s episode? What no one has talked to me since I got here, so I had to pretend I knew what she was talking about. Who is Dean, and  Sam and what the hell is Destiel?” Stiles stared at Ann for what had to be a solid minute and a half taking in what she had just said. He stared and stared, as her nearly violet eyes narrowed the longer he waited.

“It’s a TV show.” He was trying really hard not to laugh, like really hard. He was probably bright red with his efforts. “I’ll let you borrow my box set I think they’re in my jeep ok? Oh my gosh.”

“Oh, we didn’t have television at home.” Okay so maybe she was some kind of supernatural creature, because who the hell didn’t have a TV in this day and age except Derek but he was just plan weird. “So what’s it about?”

“Ahh it’d be better if you just watched it. Here come on.” He took the now calm girl over to his car, and rummaged through the back seat. “Yes!” He cried as he held up the package of dvds in his hand. Perfect. “You can just play them on your laptop, since I didn’t notice a TV at your house yea? Just give them back when you’re done!”

“You have my gratitude!” Stiles found it interesting how she didn’t just say thank you. Though a lot of Fae did avoid owing people as much as possible. Suspicious.

“No problem, I’m going to head to lunch coming?”

“Ah no thanks enjoy.” She was engrossed in reading the back side of the set ad Stiles shrugged moving to the café. The pack would be waiting for him anyway.

 

* * *

 

What a lot of people thought about magic was that there was only one way to do it. They were wrong though. There was a reason there were different words and names for different practitioners. Wizards, witches, warlocks, the list goes on and on. But the thing was they  weren’t all the same.

Witches were practitioners with a certain faith. There were good witches and bad witches but they were all Wiccans and they all steamed their power from the same place. Nature. Which was similar to Druids, Druids, or ‘wise oak’ Stile’s favourite translation, were shapeshifters and had their own type of magic that steamed from their blood and their belief, things they wanted bad enough happened. They were both part of the human world and stepping into the other side. That being said not all Druids however were practitioners of magic, sure they had magic, they essentially were magic but not all could perform magic.

Then of course you had warlocks, or battle mages. Practitioners that used spells and potions for destruction, or war. Very good at making things go boom, very bad at everything else. They were the part alchemist, the ones who saw how something worked and made it stop. How the particles in the wind, the mix of nitrogen, and oxygen could explode with just a single spark.

Then there were Wizards, which comes from the word wise. A connection to the druids. As any druid that was a practitioner and studied and practiced hard enough could become a wizard.

The thing about Wizards though, not all of them are druids. There is a special time when a person, any person with ‘the spark’ may become a wizard. When that person has expanded their mind enough, to encompass all of the truths of the world. The truths that the warlocks understood, of destruction how things can be broken. The truths of the witches that see nature as growth and the order of things. They know the way something can be rebuilt and created, how certain words had conviction. Beyond what most of humankind could see day to day. They had the belief of witches, and the alchemy of warlocks, and the wisdom of the druids. 

Or at least that’s what Grandma Deaton had told Stiles. Stiles was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. He understood the theory. He had the spark, he had the belief, he had a lot of the wisdom but he couldn’t see. That was what frustrated him the most as he sat in his room staring into space.

He could do simple spells, the ones that just tugged on his belief. He could do the spells that took sacrifices, the ones that he stole from nature for. But those wore at him, tugged at the darkness in his heart and always left him weak. If he could just see the way the world worked, how the air was made, how life grew, he’d be able to leave behind the constant tug of power he had to pull from the nearly drained Nemeton. So he tried, to see the world. Tried to see beyond what was in front of him but all that got him was a massive headache.

* * *

 

Ann thanked him reverently a couple of days later. By the look in her eyes as she slumped into her chair she had marathoned through the episodes.

“I mean a lot of the  lore is completely wrong but it’s so good.” She gushed out. “And I finally understand Destiel.” She had seriously marathoned then. She had to have gotten at least to season five.

“Yea the lore is pretty bad but I mean it’s all fake anyway right?” Stiles laughed a little and could tell the laugh he got in return was forced.

“Yea fake. I mean demons really? It’s nice to imagine though.” Sure, Stiles used to think that before it became his actual life.

“We should hang out again, minus chemistry homework this time.”

“Yea! That’d be fun. I’d- I’d like that a lot.” The girl next to him was blushing and he had to say it was quite cute. He also had to remind himself that she could possibly, though he was highly doubting it at this point, be dangerous.

“Let’s do Friday night? We can catch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great.” They both quieted when Mr.Oak came in and started teaching.

 

All and all everything around town had been quiet. Until they weren’t. Until everything went horribly wrong. It started with one death on Wednesday. A simple homicide that looked like an accident. A woman electrocuted in her own tub by a hair dryer. But the pack and Stiles were suspicious. For more than one reason.

One was that Stiles knew that woman. She was the new dispatcher for his dad at work. Her name was Grace Haines. But more importantly he found out after her death she wasn’t human. She was actually a Harpy. It could either be an accident, or a murder but murder was more likely. There was just something about a Harpy shocking herself in a bath tub that made no sense. So the pack was going to hold a meeting in a couple of days on Saturday night. It gave Stiles enough time to do some research. And since he wasn’t going to get sleep any time soon it was a good thing that he had something to occupy his time.

His dreams had been getting worse. They weren’t always the same. Sometimes he dreamt about the people behind the cloth. Sometimes he saw his mom, or shadows of women he didn’t know. Every time he woke up sweating and on the cusp of a panic attack. But it wasn’t every night. A few nights a week he’d be plagued but besides that he was doing okay so far. Until he wasn’t.

Things were not okay, were never going to be okay. Especially, especially when he dreamed about killing. The first time it happened he was running through the woods chasing or running from a familiar voice. It was a voice he knew well. It was the voice that had given him detention for three years straight. He was chasing Harris through the forest being chased by Jennifer, via the Durach face and he was about to absolutely scream as she approached him. But the sky opened up, the rain fell and he felt a rush of energy through his body as electricity shot down from the sky and ended the Durach’s life.

He had a repeat of that dream the night after Grace’s death, but the body left wasn’t the Durach’s it was Graces. Fried and electrocuted just like he saw in the police photos. That was the end of his sleeping pattern. That was the end of sleep for a while he thought. It was nearing three in the morning when he woke startled. The voices echoing cries for help in his head and he shuffled downstairs to make some tea. His hands shaking worse than ever, worse than any panic attack, worse than any overdose of Adderall. He made his tea and sat down in his kitchen sitting and staring and barely breathing until his dad came home and it was time for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have our first murder! How do we feel about Ann? How about Stile's dreams? I'd love to hear your guys opinions!
> 
> Also I promise some pack interactions next chapter, I miss our furry friends.


	4. It takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tragedy strikes! Stiles to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action this time. I want the plot to progress faster, but I don't want to rush the thing.

 

Friday came early and Stiles was well rested and ready to face his day. He was pretty sure his first period chemistry test was aced. And Finstock had sort of kind of complemented him during Lacrosse try outs so he may even have made second or here’s hoping first string. Now he was on his way to Ann’s to hang out. She had caught up on supernatural and Stiles was well on his was to bring her into the depths of Doctor Who.

The pack was still on the fence about her, leaning to the side of ‘you shall not pass’ but Stiles was his own person and he’d hang out with who he wanted to. Even if it meant being the centre of a sassy and blond sandwich and scent marked at some ungodly hour in the morning.

It was around ten when the first text arrived. Stiles was hanging upside down from Ann’s couch watching the greatness that was The Ninth Doctor. It was about three seconds after that when the next arrived, and continued until his phone was just a constant buzz that indicated a phone call.

“Ello Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry.”

“Stiles we need you asap! Aiden and Ethan were shit!” The line cut off and Stiles stood up quickly already apologizing to Ann. By the time he was getting his shoes on she was pushing him out the door.

“I’m so sorry, there’s been an emergency.  I’m sorry! I was having fun too. Ah well Duty calls! See you at school.”

“Bye Stiles! Be safe! See you on Monday!”

 

When he arrived on the scene he was holding his breath. Aiden and Ethan were flat on their backs almost completely torn in half. Just a couple inches of flesh still connected their torsos. From wherever they were before Scott, Danny and Isaac were crowded around Deaton’s office. The worst part about it was that there was no blood. Whatever had cut they two had done so with a completely different type of weapon than any Stiles has seen before.

“You rang?” He tried his hardest to sound nonchalant but he was freaking out. What the hell could cut a werewolf in half and not bleed and have them unable to heal.

“I don’t know, what to do. Deaton is researching but he doesn’t think it looks good.” Of course Deaton was called first.

“I called you as soon as we found them.” Isaac looked at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles huffed and took a step closer to the twins. If he thought it was bad before he now realized they were both conscious.

“Stiles, can you, fix them?” Stiles finally looked at Danny. The boy was pale, and shaking watching as his boyfriend and his brother fought to stay alive.

“Tell me what happened?” He approached the two bodies holding in a grimace. It was almost tragic watching their bodies try to heal. The two alphas struggled their eyes flickering from alpha red to their normal human.

“Something attacked them both. I couldn’t see it, it was moving too fast. The two of them merged and went to attack it but it cut them. The sword was massive, thick and long and wide, but it was weird looking not like any metal I’ve seen. Then they crashed to the floor, separated and like that. Scott tried to chase whatever it was but couldn’t find it. Isaac and him helped me and Scott took us here. Deaton said he hadn’t seen anything like this before. He had no idea how to help.” Stiles nodded and looked at the wound. It didn’t look to be poisoned with any type of wolfs bane but there was something that could save them both.

“I’m going to try something, can you guys step outside?” It would be hard to get them to agree. The mountain ash wouldn’t allow them to hear anything or to come inside to help if anything went wrong. But this wasn’t something Stiles was even sure would work.

“Stiles we’re not leaving you alone with two injured alpha wolves.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and looked to Isaac.

“Danny is staying, I can’t do this with you guys here, it could mess with the magic.” Stiles nodded at himself, thinking back to his teaching. Theoretically this could work, it would be the same thing that Peter had told Derek about to save Cora. But with both alphas so wounded, he didn’t want any of the others to feel the pull or a need to help heal a packmate. Even if the twins weren’t completely pack. “Scott I’ll be fine, now do you want them to live or?” That probably wasn’t the nicest card to pull. Scott was all for people living.

“Good luck mom!” Stiles felt a large amount of tension flee his shoulders as Isaac teased him while dragging his Alpha best friend out of the room.

“Alright,” Stiles rolled up his sleeves and moved to take a closer look. The twins were awake and looking to be in a lot of pain. “Can you guys hear me? Blink twice for yes.” When he got a positive answer he started to pull and feel the power that was seeping from the two alphas. “I have a plan and there’s a good chance you’ll survive, but it might change you.”

“Will they live?” Danny’s voice was hesitant and his eyes a bit watery.

“Yea, hopefully. There’s a 40% chance they won’t, but that’s a lot better than the 100% if we just leave them.” Danny nodded and Stiles looked down again. “Okay, I’m going to get you guys to pull each other’' pain while I open these up again.” Oh god, this was going to be gross. “I like to start all my work with disclaimers. This is my first time doing something like this. I’m not a full blown emissary yet. This may hurt and here’s for the best.” He clutched at a scalpel he grabbed from Deaton’s drawer. “On the count of three start trying to heal. One, two” he quickly slid the sharp tool through Aiden’s wounds. “Three,” then followed with Ethan’s. Stiles tried to see beyond what was visual and saw flickers of power being exchanged through the alphas, black veins creeping up their arms.

\---

Stiles was in his bed. Exhausted tired, awed. He’d done something good today. He saved the lives of two werewolves, and he saw just a bit more, progressed a little step forward on his quest to be a wizard. It was enlightening to say the least. He had seen the life and force that kept a living thing to this world. Saw the lights of life dwindle and fade and changed. The twins weren’t alphas anymore but they were alive.

“Derek.” The alpha slipped inside the room quietly. Stiles’ dad was home and asleep.

“Stiles, I heard about what happened at Deaton’s.” The alpha took a seat on his bed, the chill from the night air creeping in with him.

“Yea, it was interesting. Do you guys know what did it?”

“Not sure, something really fast, Isaac doesn’t know anymore than that it smelled ‘sparkly’”

“Sparkly, why the hell does everything in this town smell sparkly now?” He rolled over to stare at the dark haired alpha. To be honest he couldn’t see much besides the shadow casted from the nearly full moon. “So meeting tomorrow and then full moon shenangins.” All he got was a grunt in reply but he was well versed in broody werewolf so Stiles took it as a yes. “Great. I’ll bring food, pack mom duties and all that.

“You don’t have to. Uhh we’ve managed over the summer.” Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He knew already from Isaac that the wolves had missed his food.

“I’m bringing food. Good night Derek. Close the window if you leave.” Stiles rolled over throwing if in there hopefully. Hopefully the alpha would stay, hopefully he wouldn’t have nightmares tonight.

When he woke up a few hours later, shivering and in a cold sweat alone he knew neither of his wants were met. As he pulled himself out of bed and downstairs since it was nearly six in the morning anyway he started making breakfast for his father. If only to ignore the memories of his blood fueled nightmare. He took deep breaths all the way through his dad waking up, the darkness a heavy presence in his chest.


	5. This kind of life just ain't for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack things and Ann finally kind of meets the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More packmom Stiles always pls

Mid-way through cooking Danny and Jackson showed up. Which was weird. Jackson though douche levels significantly lower since his return kept a pretty low profile around town. He showed up at meetings and at others house but only after dark. Stiles had really only seen him three times since the fairy debacle not including Thursday night.

“I’m going to ask for the bite.” Stiles quickly caught the pan he was holding.

“Can you not drop bombs on me while I’m handling hot liquid? Jackson can you drain that please?” The blond grudgingly picked up the pot that held the now boiled lasanga noodles and started emptying the water. “Alright, alright wait here I’ll be back.” Stiles rushed to get the book he had promised Danny a while ago. It was less a book and more a usb but in this day and age it was the same.

When he got back downstairs Jackson was already emptying the second pot. He was making quite a bit of food. This was going to be a big and long and frustrating meeting. The more food there was the better for everyone’s tempers. He placed the usb on the table and set to assembling the lasagna. Silence fell until somewhere around the third cheese layer Danny looked away from where he was reading the file on his phone.

“I can’t sit there and be useless again.” Stiles only nodded knowing the feeling far too well himself. “I’m going to ask Derek. Scott won’t do it.”

“No you’re right. This is also Hale territory. It’s only fitting that the wolves all be from a Hale bite.” Sometimes Stiles thought he was the only one to see it that way. It was just logic as far as he was concerned, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, besides the twins they were all bitten by either Peter or Derek. If they wanted to continue to build a healthy pack they should continue the legacy so to speak. “So, a new wolf to look after, as if my job wasn’t hard enough.” Jackson snorted, which Stiles smiled at, at least someone thought he was funny.

 

They met in Derek’s new apartment. It was clear across town from the other one. Large enough for the whole pack but with as few rooms as possible. Stiles was happy to have Jackson and Danny to help him with the food there were too many stairs.

“I told you not to bring food!”

“Mom!” Actual children. Even the big bad alpha was a child

“I’m here yay.” So perhaps he was being a little snarky, but he brought the sass, that was like his thing. Besides it’s been months since he got to hang out during a full moon. “Did you miss me?” When no one replied he huffed and walked into the kitchen. They were still waiting on Scott, Lydia and Aiden. Who was first time it would be.  Now that they weren’t Alphas, they ran the risk of becoming omegas if they didn’t want to join a pack.

When everyone settled in food in hands, or already in bellies. Stiles cleared his throat.

“So I’m just going to start by saying Hi, it’s good to be back. I’m going to debrief on the fairy thing for a little bit since I was decidedly unconscious for everything after my heroic deeds.” He looked around the room for any objections but it was still early in the night so everyone was still degisting and not in the mood to talk yet. “So as you guys figured by now I went away over the summer to train and learn about my druid heritage.  My mother was a druid and an emissary so it was only a matter of time before I learned. But enough about me. So fairies they’re real and they suck. We encountered a fairy queen who tried to enthrall the town to extend her kingdom and her power. Unfortunately for her, she accidentally kidnapped Lydia, who is as you guys know a banshee, also known as a type of fairy. There are certain rules that pertain that all Fairy must follow, this was a big one that she broke, so I sent her ass home to the other side to be dealt with according to fairy law. Any questions so far?”

There were a few key points that Stiles had left out. His shapeshifting which only Derek and Isaac had seen anyway. Who his mother was an emissary for. His large use of magic to pull the people back to their homes. The fact the Nemeton was effectively ruining his life both waking and dreaming, and of course the lovely tidbit that he was probably going insane.

“Fairies are real, you’re our emissary and people are dying. I got it.” Isaac pipped up. Stiles nodded with a tilt to his head, it was close enough.

“He’s not and emissary yet. He’s a druid with no alliance until he performs a bonding ceremony.”

“Yea, what sourwolf said. It’s not set in stone, but I’m going to wait for my birthday anyway. But yea so how about those murders.” Thus the meeting started in full swing. Everyone either yelled, or shouted, or glared until they were heard over each other. Each member of their little group bringing something. Stlies hadn’t had a full chance to search through all the evidence that there was, so he would have to do that sometime later. Probably while everyone ran for the full moon.

They all finally did decide on a theory though. Someone was killing, or trying to kill supernatural creatures, but it wasn’t a hunter due to the obvious fact they were faster than a werewolf and had some badass weaponry.

Or

There was a murderer, who killed two (the harpy, and also a lovely troll who lived on elm that died a week prior that was written off as a natural cause until further inspection.) Maybe a hunter? And there was a crazy supernatural thing that was out there chopping teenage alphas in half.

Really either one sounded just crazy enough to be true for beacon hills.

 ---

“Stiles!” With a very manly, (read: like a dying duck) yelp the sleeping brunet tumbled from his position on the couch to the floor. He had passed out sometime after the pack left to go out for the full moon but before he found anything at all helpful in his laptop. “Really?”

“Shu yup.” Admittedly he was still half asleep, but his friends should know him well enough that they could understand him. “What time is it? Where is everyone?” He rubbed at his blurry eyes looking around. The wolves were folded all over the floor on piles of blankets and pillows. “Oh.”

“You said you wanted to talk.” Stiles frowned and glared at Derek. Sure he said he wanted to talk to the alpha, but nowhere did he say, please wake me from my unusually peaceful slumber to chat at buttfuck o’clock.

“You woke me up for that? Really? Ugh fine.” Hauling his ass off the ground Stiles dragged his feet to the kitchen which was partly away from everyone else sleeping. “I just wanted to talk about Danny a little bit.” Derek leaned back over the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment making sure everyone was actually asleep.

“Tomorrow. It’s not a good idea to be bite on a full moon, this way he’ll have almost a full month to adjust.” Stiles nodded, it made sense.

“I’ll help anyway I can, I can set up a barrier for his first moon and all that. I just hope whatever we’re facing now doesn’t fuck anything up.”

“I’m confident we’ll be fine, the more we work together the better we’ll be. Besides you’re falling well into your emissary position.” Yea, sure he was. Even though Derek was still trying to pawn Stiles off to ‘Scott’s pack’ aka the thing that doesn’t exist.

“Cool, this was cool but I’m falling asleep.” Literally. Stiles was pretty much sprawled over the counter eyes closed and limbs relaxed.

“Come on let’s go sleep.” Stiles let himself become dead weight when Derek went to grab for him. “I’m not carrying you.” One bleary eye opened in a look that clearly said ‘oh really?’ “I hate you.” A content sigh was the only answer the teenager gave in response as he was easily lifted and deposited into the sea of bodies.

* * *

 

“My parents are visiting.” When Ann slumped beside him at the lunch table five minutes ago, everyone around them stopped chatting and looked at her. The silence stretched and stretched until finally she turned to Stiles with a look of pure horror. “They’re coming here, what do I do?” It was Monday, and after a weekend of pack and research they were back at school. Ann had been strangely quiet during chemistry and Stiles guessed this was why. “Oh right how rude of me. Hi I’m Ann, nice to meet you all.” She smiled politely at the group that was still staring at her. She turned to Stiles with wide eyes. “Help me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a plot appears!


	6. Gotta get down on Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious action hits Beacon Hills, but I mean it's a Friday right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has action finally. Less of just Stiles day to day, and some more plot development.  
> Sorry this story isn't beta'd it really should be I miss so many mistakes :V

They’re in the forest because fuck why wouldn’t they be in the forest.

It’s actually just a little after their first lacrosse game. When just after low and fucking behold they’re attacked. That would be all fine and dandy if; Stiles didn’t accidentally grab Ann’s hand and haul her off into the merry chase. So Ann him and Scott are fleeing through the woods. Literally his life was an actual bad joke waiting to happen. A druid a werewolf and a girl who smells sparkly get chased in a forest. Where’s the punch line?

“He’s trying to kill me!” Wait what. Why did Ann think she was the one being targeted? This was the same psycho that attacked the twins. What. “He has to be, I should’ve listened to my parents and stayed home schooled. Ahh!” Ann ducked, well all three of them ducked since the thing chasing took a huge swing with the largest sword Stiles had ever seen in his life.

“Oh for fuck sakes, secrets out now Scott, we’re fighting this thing.” Stiles skid to a stop throwing his hands in the air and tossing a ring of mountain ash at the thing that was chasing him.

“Really Stiles?” Scott got exactly a second to give Stiles a harsh judging look before his eyes bleed red and his canines elongated. The alpha dropped to a couch and waited for an attack, which wasn’t that long of a wait since the creature whatever it was blasted through the barrier and continued to barrel after them long sword in hand.

“Well shit that didn’t work, plan B.” Stiles hadn’t gotten control over any solid spells yet, couldn’t weave the fabrics of the atoms of life. But he had spectacularly over a mistake in his backyard gotten the hang of the first part of alchemy. Deconstruct. In other words he had almost got his credentials in battle magic. “We make a boom.” He started to focus his energy on their charging adversary. The oxygen and nitrogen gases that made up the air. “Scott put me down.”

“No! You were standing there spaced out, he almost got you.” And sure enough as Stiles widened his view he saw that the thing was far too close to his face, and he was a breaths width from being sliced in two. Yet the thing didn’t attack him. Perhaps it wasn’t after humans.

“You’re wizard? You’re a werewolf, what is this! Why did no one tell me Beacon Hills was full of anything besides humans?”

“Beacon hills Ann! Literally a beacon, for the supernatural! But we can explain that later, for now you both need to shut up and let me concentrate!” He went back to focusing on the air particles even as he was being carried at high speed through the brush of the forest. Taken half a second to register that Ann was now easily keeping up with Scott’s beta form. When he finally grasped what he needed to he just threw out a little spark and boom! The explosion caused a loud bang to go off and fire to burst right on target to whatever was after them. “Yes I rule!” Stiles threw a fist in the air in excitement. “What the hell!” Apparently the explosion did nothing but slow the creature. The thing which was covered in an unnatural darkness shook it’s head and seemed confused for a second before “Anyone else got ideas?”

Then the rain of arrows started. And really it couldn’t just be a regular Friday night? No? Well Stiles thought on second hand maybe it was a regular night for Beacon Hills. Lacrosse, check. Evil monster chase through creepy ass woods, check. He took a quick look behind him, where Ann was pushed against  the remains of the Hale House. Burnt Husk of a death trap, check. Took a glance in front of him, where Scott had placed himself between, the danger and ‘those that needed protecting.’ Arrows threatening his friends lives, check. Yea pretty standard Friday night actually. Stiles thought back to the week that had led them here.

* * *

 

After everyone had mildly adjusted to the intrusion to their table, as in everyone but Stiles was on high alert, Stiles turned to Ann and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Calm down. It can’t be that bad, you’ve unpacked right?”

“Nope, not at all. They just called and left a message, “we’re coming.” They didn’t even say anything else! They haven’t left our town since before I was born.”

“Alright I’ll come over and help you unpack. Then we can just chill or something right.”

“Yea! Great, that’s good thanks so much. Tomorrow okay?” Stiles started nodding and frowned.

“Uhh sure, can Danny come? He’s in our chem class.” It was his turn to watch the new wolf tomorrow night. Which too be fair it was his turn every other night, since somehow everyone had agreed that Stiles was the best to care for new wolves. Which was both outrageous and sadly the complete truth.

“Danny M? Yea sure, he’s cool we talk sometimes in English, he writes Destiel Fanfiction.” Stiles caught Isaac choking on his drink at the other end of the table. Blackmail on Danny was hard to find, Stiles filed that tidbit away for later. “My house tomorrow after school! Thanks again!” Then the girl hopped off the chair and dashed away. The table was left blinking at Stiles either with confused or suspicious looks.

“She’s so harmless, it’s disgusting.” A few of them looked at him with eyebrows raised. “You guys are overly suspicious. And WRONG.” He frowned going back to his food, and effectively ignoring his friends, for all of two minutes before attempting to steal some of Scott’s pasta salad. “Also, fanfiction. Isaac!” At the mention of Danny’s secret past time Stiles and the curly blond let loose in gut wrenching laughs.

The next day had them at Ann’s house. Danny being pretty well adjusted, which Stiles wasn’t exactly surprised about. The guy was always calm and collected, and it transferred over when he was changed. They were basically just removing books and stuff from boxes as Ann flew around trying to fit everything places.

“Oh hey cool!” Stiles was holding a thick book, the outside cover a deep Bordeaux colour the pages worn and yellowed. He rubbed his hand over the face of it and felt a thrum of power. A magical book, well, well Ann let’s see what’s inside. When the book refused to open when he pulled at it like a normal book Stiles frowned.

“Uhh, careful that book is super old, passed down in my family it’s usually stuck closed.” The brunet looked quickly at the blond who didn’t seem more concerned than that. Probably assuming that Stiles would give up, what she didn’t know was that Stiles had encountered plenty of books like this one and there was only one way to deal with them.

“Open up.” He pushed a little will into his voice and glared at the book. It shivered a little in his hands and hastily flopped open without more prodding. “Good.” With a nod at the book, which was like a lot of things of magic become after centuries sentient, Stiles looked at the open pages.

It wasn’t until he felt eyes on him that he realized he’d been reading and flipping through the book steadily. Reading the words brought to him, in a trance he hadn’t been aware he slipped into. Ann stared at him for a few more minutes. She shrugged in the way that people who deal with the supernatural do, an ‘oh well, weirder shit has happened’ and moved on with her tidying. Danny however was still staring at Stiles and his eyes flashed beta gold as the tanned teen looked towards the book.

“Woah, must of dosed off. What about the kitchen?” The small walkway of a kitchenette was covered in the remains of cardboard boxes and a sad excuse of an attempt at assembling a table.

“Holy shit I have no plates, or forks, or knives. Parentals why?!” Ann shouted staring at her ceiling like it would give her all the answers.

“Come on, we’ll go to the store.” Danny put a hand on Ann’s shoulder and led the frantic girl out giving Stiles a look that had the druid knowing he was going to owe Danny big. So they ended up spending the rest of their night a town away in Peir 1 discussing the merits of ceramic over plastic.

With Danny’s approval the overall feel of suspicion over Ann lowered. Enough that Isaac had asked the girl if she was going to watch the first game of the Lacrosse season. Stiles smiled when the girl quickly said yes, especially since it had taken all of chemistry to convince her to rejoin them at the lunch table.

It wasn’t until Thursday night, a usually slow night when it comes to the supernatural when there was another attack. Which would’ve resulted in a murder, if the supernatural creature had not been a Pandi(eight toed huge eared humanoid, only found in one of the five beastiaries that Stiles owned) and flew off with his giant ears. Talk about dumbo luck. Heh.

Fortunately for the killer, it was now Friday and therefore it was Lacrosse time. And everyone Stiles liked was on the team, and even if their team consisted of three werewolves and a Druid, Stiles likes to think they win fairly. Ish. Jackson hadn’t shown up even though he looked like he wanted to. People around town were still a little weird about the whole ‘confirmed dead’ thing. Nothing a few forgetful years of college wouldn’t fix. At least that’s what the pack hoped.

So they played Lacrosse, they kicked ass. Stiles kept up which he thanked all of his horrible summer mountain climbing for. Ann sat with Lydia and cheered and smiled and for once didn’t look like it was painful to be around a crowd and it was all great. Until after when they were changed, and Stiles and Scott were packing up the jeep with Ann waiting since Stiles promised a ride home when they heard the buzzing. Well Scott heard the buzzing, then the whirl of a flying energy thing before they were being chased into the forest by a crazy lethal thing carrying a huge ass sword. Beacon Hills Friday night everybody.

* * *

 

“Arrows fucking great!” Even as Stiles said it the arrows were hitting the creature to some effectiveness and with a wordless cry the thing disappeared in a pouf of smoke. Good, this was a definite good thing. Then the two figures with bows approached, and Stiles reevaluted his scale of good to bad. They both had long hair. The female’s hair was so blond it was almost white down the length of her back while the males hair was tinged a little golden and was tied in a high ponytail. Both were dressed in deep green tight fitting wear, which reminded Stiles a lot of Allison’s hunting gear.

Scott stayed crouched on the ground in front of them, a low growl in his throat. Stiles started charging the energy and focusing on the air particles once again. The newcomers had their bows lowered, but that didn’t give Stiles any peace of mind. Allison could load and shoot in under ten seconds and these people definitely weren’t just human. Especially when their bows and arrows glowed or how they defeated a creature that survived a direct blast to the face. He and Scott stopped when Ann placed a hand on their shoulders moving forward.

“It’s okay, guys.” Stiles turned to her with wide eyes about to exclaim that the girl was being crazy. The look on her face swayed him into silence. She was looking at the two figures, who Stiles still couldn’t see fully due to the dark, with a face of resignation. “Hey mom, dad.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Ann?  
> I like how some of you didn't trust her, which still can't be told for certain right? Why the hell did she think that thing was after her? Who the hell are her parents?  
> Thoughts? comments? Ideas? Things you want to see? leave them below!


	7. A little less conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are explained, kind of, well not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but it's been almost a month since I updated so I figured eh, why not. We get some Jackson next chapter because I love hm. Somethings become a bit more clear and Stiles works on his magic.

 About three things Stiles was absolutely positive. First, Ann and her parents were elves. Second, there was a part of him, and he wasn’t sure how dominant that part might be, that was scared out of his wits. And third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably never watching Twilight with Lydia again.

“Mom, Dad hi! This is Scott and Stiles from school. Scott is a werewolf  and Stiles is a Magi. They’re from school. Guys these are my parents.”

“Heh, hey. Sooo, is anyone else super confused?”

“Why don’t we talk somewhere that isn’t the middle of a forest?” Stiles avoided looking anywhere near the elves, they still had very useful weapons at their disposal.

“Good! That’s a good idea. Scott buddy ol’pal! Why don’t we take this at least back to the school, and we can see from there yea?”

“We can go to my house.” Stiles quickly hid his emotion to that. He still was under the impression Ann wasn’t evil, but her parents were deadly with those bows and he wasn’t sure how he felt about being in Ann’s tiny apartment with them, currently out numbered. It’d be good to have their other Alpha in on this.

“That’s great, I’m going to contact Alpha Hale. Yes? Good.” The woman, who was Ann’s mother seemed to recognize the name.

“That is acceptable.”

The walk back to school was awkward. Stiles and Scott gave each other looks that translated roughly to ‘wtf.’ Ann hung her head and mumbled about over protective parents while trying to apologize to the two of them. While her parents were chatting in a language that Stiles vaguely recognized as it sounded eerily similar, as like, how Italian and Spanish were similar; very little of the same words but definitely the same roots, to the language of the druids.

“Hale.”

“Derek, can you come to this address. We have some information on the murderer.”

“And it can’t wait until tomorrow? I have a few issues of my own.”

“No, it can’t.Scott and I maybe sort of got attacked tonight. See you there sourwolf!”

“You explained nothing. I thought you liked him.” Stiles frowned at Ann quickly.

“Yea, but Derek works better if he thinks there’s an emergency.”

Stiles was driving the ten or so minutes to Ann’s house. Ann’s mom riding shotgun, while Scott ran along the side of the road, ready to back him up if the elves decided to attack. They didn’t which, thank fuck Stiles wasn’t prepped for Elves. Werewolves; sure, fairies; any day of the week, elves; not so much.

Derek was already there when they arrived. Leather jacket on and glare just as angry as the first time Stiles saw the guy in the woods.

“Derek this is Ann, and her parents. Uhh Ann’s Parents?”

“You may call us Idril, and Faen.” Stiles tried not to wince, he thought his name was hard to pronounce.

“Yes, and this is Alpha Hale.”

“Last I recall Talia was the alpha.” ‘wow’ Stiles thought. ‘low blow.’

“You’re about eight years late on that. Moving on and in yes?” Gratefully Ann ushered everyone into her small place.

Of course there would be arguing. Four powerful supernatural beings in one room try to prove their innocence. Ann was trying her best to mediate between the four of them. Stiles was mildly surprised, by the way Scott and Derek were managing to mostly agree. He was also firmly not getting involved until someone asked him to. He maybe be an emissary to be but currently he was without affliation and f he chose not to help he really didn’t have to. Especially if no one wanted his opinion.

“Can we at least get an explanation on what we’re facing.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, as the older alpha suggested something usefully. A plus on the full sentence. The druid since arriving had seated himself in a corner of the room, away from everything and had his face buried in the book with the sticky opening.

“That thing, is a force of will. It’s a golem from our world. Not many of us can  use magic effectively, but golems are a way to allow unsavory types to get rid of their obstacles without getting their hands dirty.” The woman was doing most of the talking, Ann’s father Faen nodding or adding in certain quips. Idril reminded Stiles of a less scary version of Victoria Argent. Which wasn’t saying much, when that woman was alive she was terrifying.

“They’re basically an assassin.” Ann held her hands up quickly as her parents turned on her. “Mediating here! They might not understand the subtleties of our speech.” Ann has never been around werewolves much before, they were the most subtle, unsubtle fucks Stiles had ever met. “The master wants something, the Golem makes it easier for them.”

“What about the weapon it was carrying?” Bonus points for Scott.

“We were not able to see it clearly.” Faen looked to his wife(? Did Elves even marry?)”It was dark, our arrows will always hit their mark, but we are not blessed with night vision.”

“It can cut through anything, harm an alpha so bad they’re unable to heal. Sling fire and energy balls. Ring any bells?” Stiles stopped himself from snorting this was so good.

“There is one weapon we know of, but it’s only a story.” There’s hesitation in Idril’s voice.

“Does it happen to look anything like this?” Stiles held up the page he’d been looking at for the past ten minutes or so. The page showed the blue black broadsword. A close up of inscriptions along the side.

“That’s yea, that’s Angarato Seregon.”

“Hunter Sword.”

“That’s, yea that’s right. You speak Elvish?” All four eyes turned towards him.

“Druid, wise oak etc etc. Please continue your chat. I’ll be here, reading, listening being unconstructive.” Derek kept staring at Stiles until the younger male waved his hand with raised eyebrows. They could talk later.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles had been peacefully sitting in his car avoiding the inevitable path he was going to make into the apartment complex in front of him when his car door slammed. If it wasn’t for his seatbelt he would’ve probably smacked his head against the roof when he turned around to see Peter Hale. “I see that you’re back.”

“You have eyes.” Stiles grudgingly likes Peter. The dude is sassy as hell, has that Hale gorgeousness going for him, and Stiles kind respects him. “Visiting my dear nephew?” Even if he was a creep.

“Yea, I have things to ask him. I just have to get out of the jeep first.”

“Stay a while, let’s talk about these murders.”

“Alright Peter, what do you know.”

“Nothing more than the rest of you, I have maybe just jumped to other conclusions.” Stiles also liked Peter because he was smart. Smart and a show off. Stiles had seen Peter, rant about his plans, or give himself away if only to show off. Yet with Stiles he always had to play these stupid games.

“And what kind of conclusions are those?”

“Well let’s take a look at the victims. A lone Harpy, A high ranking, two, oh wait three alphas. Basically any supernatural creature with any power. I don’t think it’s random killings. Especially when there’s so many assists in this small town.” The smile sent Stiles way was screaming bad touch and reminded him so much of alpha Peter that Stiles quickly got out of his car.

“Nice chat Peter!” He’s man enough to admit that his walk from the jeep was more of a jog. He could think about what creeper Hale said later. After a lovely chat with Derek. Like he really needed another Hale conversation for the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, suggest, comment, critic I love it all! Just talk to me.  
> You can also find me on tumblr here at http://kinkyspaceprincess.tumblr.com


	8. Ooo! Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? Kidnapped? Again... God damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took actually forever. I'm so sorry omg. Work took hold, but I'm currently on a leave of absence so maybe I'll even update before the end of the month~

When he went to open the door to the loft he was greeted by the lovely face of Jackson. The blond stood with his arms crossed frowning.

“What’re you doing here, Stilinski.” What was it with werewolves and asking questions without question marks?

“Jackson, nice to see you too!” Stiles hadn’t seen the blond since the pack meeting. That being said if it wasn’t for a few nights ago after the lacrosse game the same could be said for Derek. Who was currently MIA. “Where’s the big bad Alpha?” Even as he said it Derek appeared from around the corner. “Ahh! Alpha Hale.” Stiles couldn’t help it. Since he stopped fearing his life and started trusting Derek pulling the wolf’s chains was his favourite past time. “I’m glad you could make time for me.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, about that sword, a little about Elves, and Peter.” Derek flinched at the mention of his Uncle’s name.

“And, that awkward silence is my cue to leave. See yah.” Jackson slipped past Stiles, lightly brushing his shoulder against the druid. Stiles vaguely waved him off.

“Okay so!” Stiles plopped himself on the available couch and pulled out the large elf book. “Anna said I could borrow it since I’m the only one that can open it. It says here, that this sword, Angarato Seregon, is an ancient sword given to the fifth Queen Eranon, Elves are matriarchy, to protect and avenge her bloodline until the end of time. Or something like that, Elvish definition of time is strange. Derek. Sit down your hovering is stressing me out.” The werewolf though loathe to admit it was hovering. Leaning over the back of the couch to see what Stiles was reading from the book in the younger teens lap.

“Better?” The alpha asked once he was seated beside the human teen. Rolling his eyes Stiles leaned against his alpha and plopped the laptop on top of where their knees were touching.

“Much.” Derek received a bright smile from the younger male. “So let’s get down to business.”

“To defeat the Huns?” Derek turned towards him with the strangest expression. It was somewhere stuck between ‘you’re an idiot’ and ‘really!?” “Have you even seen that movie? It’s classic, and you know what we’re going to watch it, while we work.” He started queing it up even while his laptop was full of tabs open to elven lore, and history.

“I’ve seen the movie before Stiles.”

“We’re still watching it.” If there was a twinge of a small starting on Derek’s face, well Stile’s wasn’t going to tell anybody. And if Stiles fell asleep, half on top of the Alpha well, Derek barely talks anyways, so he can keep a secret.

-

Well it was settled. They were after Stiles. The only way they now knew for certain is that Stiles was kidnapped.

And he had to be honest, he’s been kidnapped a lot. Being kidnapped was unfortunately something Stiles was well versed in. He should probably publish a how to guide. He’s been kidnapped by humans, werewolves, pixies, fairie, the one time with the goblins, and now elves. At least this was by far the best set up yet.

All he can eat, lights, a radio and a real bed wow it was like staying at a 5 star hotel. Minus the chains of course. But yea he’s basically living the high class life. To top it off he was atleast kidnapped after lacrosse on Friday so he wasn’t missing any school, it was a long weekend and maybe just maybe he’d be out of this mess and healed by the time Tuesday rolled around. Yea Stiles was enjoying his kidnapping.

The only problem was, well besides the chains, was that he hadn’t seen his kidnapper yet. He’d seen the golem that had been utterly destroying town but he hadn’t seen the actual mastermind behind the whole thing. Which kind of sucked really, one of the emissary-to-be’s favourite part of a kidnapping was egging on the kidnapper. Now he was kind of bored actually.

Which led him to thinking of how he ended up in his position anyway.

/It was a normal Friday in beacon hills, there had been a thwarted attack a few nights ago, on Old Lady Cumberstone who Stiles had always thought was strange, happened to be a dragon, like a real fucking dragon. Beacon Hills everybody. The golem hadn’t really stood a chance against her though, she might look like she’s a thousand, which thinking of it she probably is, but as a dragon she’s barely even reached her prime yet. So the golem left with half of it’s arm chewed off, by the time the pack had arrived on the scene, Miss –I’m not married or dead- Cumberstone was changed back to her lovely book club having knitting disguise and the golem was slithering its way back to it’s master. They had tried to follow it, but it just disappeared with a twinkle of elven magic right around Tenth ave.

They had all split up to go to their respective homes after that. One a usual Friday night in Beacon Hills there was at least a little bloodshed. So they were all equally glad to head to their beds before it was technically Saturday morning. Which meant Stiles had gone home to an empty house since his dad was working. Opened his door and got blasted by elf magic. Which really and truly he could only blame himself. He was going to get around to warding the front door, but people never break in by knocking?! Unless of course they were overtly polite kidnappers.

“So this is great and all I mean really, flattered. But can I get some questions answered and maybe another coke?” While there was no one he could see or even sense around him to answer his questions but he did at least get an appearated coke. Which k, awesome he definitely needed to learn how to do that. Can you imagine being able to appearate curly fries, from your bed. He loved magic.

The real question was, since he had been here two days now. Where was his pack, didn't they know he had school on Tuesday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the thing is I have the ending planned, and I know for a fact that I can't have it end without a damn explanation of 'why Stiles' sooo that's going to happen. And then there will be a sequel because that shit's been planned since Love Agus to be honest... Ufhgn 
> 
> and again sorry for the five century wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what is so far! This one is probably going to be similar in length to the last one if not a little longer.  
> Say hi to me on tumblr if you have a chance! http://kinkyspaceprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
